Me enamore de mi amigo Gay
by Blue the sora
Summary: -¿Saben?...soy gay.- Saber tal noticia de aquel que as conocido por años,sin haberte percatado de ello,es algo sorpresivo. Pero es doloroso cuando es alguien que has amado desde hace tanto. Rin una chica que abrió su corazón únicamente ah un chico siendo gay, sin sorberlo. "Nunca eh creído en los verdaderos amigos, pero contigo es distinto, es lamentable no ir más que eso…amigos"


_**Nunca eh creído en los verdaderos mejores amigos…pero contigo es distinto. Es lamentable no ir más que eso…. Amigos.**_

¿Sabes? Len...me sorprendí cuando me dijiste que eres gay. – Aquellas palabras fueron dichas con tan naturaleza, por aquella chica que comía papitas recostada en medio de su cama con la vista al techo de la habitación.

-Lo sé, pero creo que es normal ¿no?- contesto con la misma naturaleza que su acompañante, quien a diferencia de esta. Se encontraba recostado en el suelo de la misma sala, con la misma mirada hacia el techo-

Si pero…fue abrumador- como si fuera algo realmente injusto realizo un pequeño puchero como acostumbra hacer para después masticar una patata con brusquedad.- pero qué más da… ¡siempre eh querido tener un gayfriends!-esta vez su vos se escuchaba realmente emocionada, se había dado vuelta en un costado de la cama, para dirigir su rostro y mirada en suelo, dirigida a su amigo, dedicándole una traviesa y dulce sonrisa, este al afirmar su vista en la misma, correspondió de la misma manera tal acto común entre ellos.

Siempre ha sido así, desde hace 5 años, compartiendo como si nada en la misma sala o más claro, en la misma habitación. No era nada temerario, el chico era gay, nunca le haría nada pervertido. Como pensaría cualquiera, cosa que era el pensamiento de muchos. La razón es simple, nadie ha sabido de esto, de su "tabu" o gusto "extraño" del muchacho, tener ese tipo de orientación sexual es algo que se aceptado algo largo del tiempo y a lo grande del mundo, pero siempre habrá aquellos que no aceptaran aquellas ideologías, defendiendo los ideales de Dios, o de sí mismos. En el caso del chico únicamente eran dos personas que sabían sus "gustillos" aquella chica y mejor amiga con quien pasaba todo momento, Rin, y su hermano gemelo, Rei, el vínculo más unido familiar que tenía.

Todo había salido "bien" aparentemente, al haber confesado su verdadera orientación sexual, a sus dos "tesoros" de vida.-Como Len solía llamarlos-Los dos aludidos le dieron la palabra de apoyarlo en todo momento, y que el cariño y empatía no cambiaría para nada en el mundo.

Pero algo había cambiado, algo se había roto, y era el corazón de una joven enamorada y aun que no le demostraba, dolía saber, que su único amor secretamente por cincos años, sería imposible de hacerlo alguna vez realidad. Del único quien fio y llamo amigo de verdad. Era alguien imposible de alcanzar, y es el simple hecho que nunca se fijaría en una persona como ella….una chica

-Se está haciendo tarde ¿no crees? Len- dijo esta mientras miraba el atardecer desde su ventanal-¿no deberías irte?, ¿No tenías visitas en casa?- Rin le cuestiono mientras lo miraba fijamente con preocupación.

-¡Ah!, ¡es cierto! Dijo el mencionado, dejando de lado uno de los controladores de la consola prestada por su hermano.-Pero….quiero estar un poco más contigo…por favor- con ojos de cachorrito y voz adorable suplicando que no marcharse aún, hiso tal gesto que asía latir a velocidad el corazón de su amiga, era de su típico truco que le permitiría hacer ceder a la joven, a cualquiera de sus caprichos. Pero su preocupación por él es más fuerte.

-No.- una negación tan clara y determinada que sorprendió al mismo chico -Te iras ahora mismo, si no es así, te meterás en problemas con tus padres, realmente no quiero eso así que te marchas. ¿Sí?- a pesar de sus mejillas semi-sonrojadas trato de hablar lo más duro posible AL PRINCIPIO, puesto que de igual modo sus palabras se suavizaron de tal punto que eran totalmente dulces, agregando una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Después de todo ella es así"-pensó Len- al pensar tales palabra sonrió de la nada, cosa que sorprendió a su acompañante al no saber el significado de la sonrisa y pisca de ternura en su rostro.

El chico cogió su chaqueta, y al tenerla ya puesta miro a la chica, quien tenía una mirada confundida dirigida asía el.- ¿Me despides?- Ella asintió sin darle vuelta al asunto.

Una vez ya en la puerta de la casa para despedirlo, vieron al señor de la casa y padre de la chica, quien acaba de meter una caja en la puerta trasera de su auto, y apartemente iba partir.

-¡Papa! ¿Podrías llevar Len?- una vez captada al atención de su padre, este dirigió su mirada donde su hija y acompañante, quien sonrió por la propuesta.

-¡Claro, que suba!, voy partiendo para botar tu caja, entre otras, sé que no querías esa cosa cerca de ti.

¡Gracias papa!, ¡Eres el mejor!- una vez haberle sonreído a su padre, dirigió la mirada al joven quien se mantenía callado dudando si aceptar o no- vamos Lenny, ve anda-su tono era dulce, en la miro con duda.

-¿Estas segura?, yo tengo dinero, sería una molestia.- ¡claro que no!-interrumpió- Vamos Len no seas de rogar- con tono de bromilla y el golpe en el codo, fue bastante para que el sonriera y aceptara tal invitación.

-Bueno, ¡nos vemos mañana!

-Sí, ¡no vemos! – la chica agitaba la mano alzada en los cielos, de forma de despedida a su amigo, de que igual forma que este asía energéticamente mientras subía al auto. Una vez el vehículo alejado de la vista de la aludida, bajo el brazo lentamente, hasta llegar a su posición normal, pero esta vez unas de sus manos estaba echo un puño, mientras mordía su labio inferior, no era fácil de superar, había pasados tan solo unos días desde la noticia de que su amor verdadero, ahora platónico, era gay y por ende nunca se fijaría en ella.

Y ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de asimilar todo, el chico no la ha dejado ni un momento sola -como siempre -y las noches solo han sido para llorar junto al almohada, y para peor, desde la noticia su queridísimo amigo, no aparado de dar comentarios alabando a chicos guapos del instituto, según su criterio, y ¡de quien se cruzara!. Como si fuera una opinión que se ha aguantado en todo este tiempo. Hubiera sido agradable si fuese sido cualquiera otro amigo homosexual, pero este no era cualquiera, este era SU amigo, de quien se había enamorado, tales comentarios solo le recordaba la triste realidad, y aunque dolía, se mantenía callada por verle feliz.

Dio pazos veloces adonde antes, se encontraba aquel vehículo, en medio de la calle, donde se había llevado todo su amor.

Todos esos objetos, fotografías, peluches, todos aquellos recuerdos que obtuvieron en los últimos años, llevado en una caja que acabara en el basurero, todos aquellos más apreciados objetos para una chica enamorada. Llevados en aquel carro, donde comenzó toda su relación amistosa, llevadas en un vehículo que recorrería una ruta que tenía que aceptar, el olvido…

La verdadera razón por la cual Rin, halla pidió tan insistentemente que a Len subiera el auto, era para dar derrota a sus sentimientos, aceptaría que se iría ese amor, se marcharía, junto su corazón en esa caja llevada por su amable padre, con ese muchacho quien se enamoró. Todo en medio del atardecer, como aquel día que se conocieron. Todo terminaría como empezó, con una caja, un viaje, un chico, y un corazón destrozado.

-Adiós, mi primer amor- alzo la mano despidiéndose con una mirada donde un minuto antes estaba aquel carro.

-¡Adiós, mi primer amor!, ¡no me arrepiento de haberte amado!- esta vez sostenía sus ambas manos en los costado de su boca como si quisiera que esa palabras llegaras hasta el, (ya estando lejos de escucharla,) mantenía los ojos bruscamente serrados y las palabras eran fuertemente expulsados de su corazón con fuerte resonar en probable toda la calle.

-¡Adiós! , ¡No llorare más!, ¡así que no vuelvas!- esta vez la voz se escuchaba quebradiza pero seguía siendo un grito, las lágrimas traicioneras dieron lugar ahora en sus mejillas, mientras la chica alzaba nuevamente la mano derecha moviendo de un lado a otro para despedirse una vez más, mientras que su brazo izquierdo borraba todo rastro aquellas ultimas lagrimas por él.

Algunos de las mujeres metiches salieron de sus ventanas a mirar el "espectáculo" de seguro después de esto la llamarían loca. Pero qué más da, siempre la han tachado de ello. Sin importar las miradas, esta callo a suelo de rodillas, ya no soportaba más, no soportaba tanto dolor. Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, soltando un grito que había aguantado todo este tiempo. Escuchó la puerta de su caza abrirse.( Estaba frente de la calle donde ella se encontraba, después de todo) miro de reojo a quien se acercaba, aun borroso por las gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos, era su madrastra, aquella mujer a haber visto la forma en que se encontraba su sobrina/hijastra, no dudo en correr a ella y abrazarla.

-¿Qué pasa?- su tono era preocupado-¿te han hecho daño?- no recibió respuesta ninguna, pero abrió sus ojos al sentir que su abrazo era correspondido, la joven comenzo a gemir con más fuerzas con la cabeza en el pecho de la mayor. Mientras que la mujer al haber sentido tal afecto por parte de esta (cosa que no ocurría en años) no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, algo melancólica por la situación, pero muy dulce y noble.

-Vamos.- ayudo a que Rin se levantara de aquel frio sementó, para entrar de una vez en la casa, sería más cómodo para la muy triste muchacha, pero la mujer no entro a esta, sin antes haber dirigido una mirada asesina a aquello mirones que ya murmuraban cosas por lo ocurrido.

Unas ves ya calmada Rinnel se fue directo a su cuarto, sin haber dirigido la palabra ni la mirada a su madrastra en ningún momento, desdé que habían entrado a la casa, a pesar de la notable preocupación de esta.

Debía dejarlo, ya no lloraría. Ya no más, entre ellos nunca fue, ni nunca será. Pero eso era lo que precisamente perforaba su pecho. "Nunca hubiera pasado…."

Ella estaba en su cuarto a oscuras, el cielo naranja ya se marchaba, pronto oscurecería por completo.

Aun se sentía triste pero ya había llorado bastante los días pasados, estaba cansada… aun recargada en la puerta de su alcoba fijo su mirada a la mesita de noche no muy lejos del lugar, fue hasta ello y la abrió sin más.

Hay estaba, sabía que se le había olvidado dejar algo en la caja…algo de los tantos. Cogió la caja de bombones de forma de corazón, era parte de ofrenda de su confesión, para San Valentín, era para pasado mañana, dos días más, aun lado se encontraba la carta que contenía su letras de declaración de amor.

Así es, estuvo semanas preparando todo, juntando el valor antes jamás visto en ella, buscando las palabras precisas, el momento preciso, deseaba que todo fuera perfecto. Después de cinco años decidió que se confesaría por una vez por todas, mala la suerte la suya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Una vez ya preparado todo, momento, lugar y valor, decidió que era momento de las compras, faltaban cinco días y quería tener ya todo bien preparado. Al hacer las comprar, recibió un mensaje de quien le quitaba el sueño, con un punto de reunión en el parque, una vez en el lugar acordado no solo visualizo a Len si no tan bien a su gemelo Rei, fue entonces donde supo la verdad, con su chocolate en mano, fue rechazada indirectamente sin tener ni siquiera la oportunidad de haberse confesado, de que de todas maneras hubiera sido rechazada. Sin tener oportunidad ninguna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue tal vez eso lo que en verdad más dolió. Sus fuerzas, valentía, seguridad, reunidos por momento, todas fueron tiradas en la borda de un segundo otro sin haberse valorado tan solo un poco.

-Desperdicio- fue lo único que dijo para luego recostase la cama y mirar el ventanal a su lado…ya no lloraría más.

Dejaría ir todo aquello, en una ruta distinta, no importa si él fuese gay o no lo seguía amando, y queriendo de la misma forma pero ahora…solo seria como amigo.

Lo dejo marchar, en un camino donde ella no caminara….el amor. Tal vez de ese modo el recorra lo suficiente hasta encontrar su persona ideal, pero ella dejaría eso por un tiempo. Si alguna vez fuese a cruzarlo nuevamente, seria alguien como el…. Por qué no importa si ese camino tiene un túnel capaz de quitar todo rastro luz del día, dejándolo en la oscuridad infinita. Si tuviese esa sonrisa a su lado, sería capaz iluminar su camino de todas formas e incluso aquella la luz sería más bríllate y clara, que los propio rayos de sol. Porque con su luz, su sonrisa, seria capaz de llegar a cualquier lugar.

-Nunca eh creído en los verdaderos mejores amigos…pero contigo era distinto. Es lamentable no ir más que eso…. Amigos.- recordó imágenes de niños; Tomados de las manos. Saboreando un helado. Jugando juntos en medio de las olas del mar. Paseando juntos en bicicleta. En fin, donde su sonrisa siempre era presente. Sonrió con nostalgia, contemplo las estrellas ya presente en el cielo, este era el fin de un sentimiento, como el comenzó de otro….

-Me alegra haberte amado… amigo.

_**¿Continuara?- obviamente lo hará si me dejáis Reviews pidiéndolo. :)**_

_**Soy nueva en esto. Es mi primer fanfic, ¿que les pareció?, por favor dar sus opiniones, me hara de utilidad y bastante :D**_

**_Debo admitir que la narración del principio de la historia no me ah gustado para nada, pero ya iré mejorando :) ¿Me das consejos? déjalos en los comentarios por favor. :D_**

**_*ACLARACIONES*_**

**_\- Habrían pasado 3 días desde que Rin supo la verdad._**

**_\- La edad serian entre 16 o 17 años de ambos protagonistas. (Aun no estoy segura)_**

**_-El uso de esto _**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **_ es para simbolizar algo parecido a aun flashback._**

**_Gracias, y no olviden dejar su comentarios :3_**


End file.
